


Advent Calendar

by Angelica_writes



Series: Imagines [16]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Humor, Humor, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: Babe has a guilty secret.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/You, Babe Heffron/reader
Series: Imagines [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741
Kudos: 5





	Advent Calendar

You hummed in contentment as you settled into your husband’s side on the sofa, exhausted after a long day of tackling the task of setting up the Christmas decorations. Both you and Babe were beyond excited for your first Christmas together, you certainly hadn’t looked forward to Christmas this much since you were a little kid. 

You leaned over to grab your advent calendar, mouth watering slightly at the thought of the chocolate you’d looked forward to all day. 

“Don’t you have yours?” You asked your husband. 

“I had mine earlier,” he mumbled, cheeks reddening slightly in remembrance of your agreement that you’d open them together everyday. Babe had only managed to stick to your idea for two days. 

“Edward,” your voice was stern and your eyebrows were raised, but you couldn’t fake annoyance for long when faced with Babe’s adorable ‘deer in headlights’ expression. You grinned and returned your attention to your advent calendar. At least one of you didn’t have the self control of a toddler. You gently prised open the paper door, smile vanishing upon seeing an empty space where your chocolate should’ve been. 

“Where’s the goddamn chocolate?” You shook the calendar in frustration. It was this action that alerted your suspicions that it wasn’t just this door behind which there lurked a maddening empty space. You thought back to the excitement of hearing the chocolates rattling when you first bought the calendar. Now there was just silence. Your suspicions were further aroused by the fact that Babe hadn’t answered your question, and was gazing furtively at the carpet. 

You opened the fourth door, the fifth door, the sixth door, until eventually you reached the door that should’ve been opened on Christmas Eve. 

“Babe,” he detected the warning note in your voice and cowered a little under your glare. This was even worse when he was getting told off by Gene for not looking after himself properly in Bastogne. 

“Did you eat all of my chocolates?” Babe just nodded, he knew better than to lie to you. You stayed silent for a moment, staring him down. “Wait, can you hear that?” Babe’s brow furrowed, the only noise he could hear was the pounding of his heart inside his chest. 

“What?” 

“Santa says you’re an asshole,” you huffed, shoving the empty calendar onto his lap and crossing your arms. 

“I’m sorry,” he pouted slightly, putting on his token helpless expression that usually worked so well in endearing you to him. 

“Hmmm,” you mumbled as Babe leaned towards you and pressed kisses all over your face, only growing more enthusiastic as he felt your lips curve upwards. 

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Despite his playful tone, he was deadly serious in wanting to put his lack of self control right, hating the idea of you being mad at him. 

“I can think of a few ideas,” you smirked, pulling him towards you. 


End file.
